


Help

by cambiodipolvere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Lots of Tea, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy, how not to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambiodipolvere/pseuds/cambiodipolvere
Summary: Veela don’t need wands for magic. It’s all a ruse to f̶l̶i̶r̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ assist one overloaded Ministry worker, Harry James Potter of The Magical Being Division.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 75
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first real comic! It’s all over, but from it I got the experience to make another and better. Please leave a comment with what you think, I’d appreciate it. Merci!
> 
> @cambiodipolvere on tumblr, if you want


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cock clock is from George, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you skeptique (@skeptiquewrites) for help with Dialogue!

,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change format mid go? It happens. Mostly what happens, actually, is just playing around with how to do a comic. Also, a dove for Harry. There are no replacements for Hedwig.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is likely hard to read. Basically, Harry sends an explanation/confession and this is how Malloy takes it. It can not be the usual theatrics, he’s got to go all the way. It has to be serious. 
> 
> You probably couldn’t kill a wizard dropping them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new paper color is nice though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry: AHHH<3Hhh


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s important to leave this up as a starting point to reference later. When I’ve poured some time into getting back into art and have studied how to panel. For the silly Veela comic it is, it’s not terrible! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
